Tercera opción Nunca hierve cuando miras
by summerraink
Summary: Cuando las opciones están claras, es fácil elegir la mejor opción.


Disclaimer: Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen son patrimonio de la humanidad sino que pertenecen a Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox (a los que esta vez no puedo criticar por no sacarles provecho)

Spoilers: Milagro.

En realidad, a Scully no le importaría tanto sentir lo que siente si no fuese por lo molesto que llega a resultar en ocasiones, lo incómodo que vuelve situaciones que no lo serían de por sí.

Se ha hecho a ello, está acostumbrada. Poco a poco, a medida que el sentimiento se formaba, se fue acostumbrando a él, y ahora considera que es tarde. Es como el desorden, si no te ocupas de evitarlo surge sólo, se hace a sí mismo, no precisa de tu colaboración. Lo que requiere esfuerzo es evitarlo. Se pregunta si el esfuerzo hubiese servido de algo, y sabe que no, sabe que lo ha intentado y que ha fracasado. Ahora está ahí, quizá enamorada no sea la palabra pero, cuál sea la palabra, no va a cambiar el hecho. Vive con ello, sin problemas, convive con la inmensa montaña de sentimientos desordenados hacia él, con el deseo, con el cariño, con la ternura, con la pasión, con la represión y el continuo mirar hacia otro lado que implica el mantenerse, no tocar, no besar, no sentir. Sólo que de vez en cuando ocurre algo y una tiene que mirar hacia allí, enfrentarse al hecho, ser consciente de que él lo está viendo.

En esta ocasión ha sido impactante.

Conducen hacia casa de Mulder, para colocar una cámara que les permita vigilar a su vecino. Un hombre obsesionado con ella, piensa, y sonríe sin humor en el silencio denso del coche. Un hombre que la siguió y la vigiló e intentó meterse en su mente para ver qué había allí, un hombre que se traslado al piso contiguo al de Mulder sólo para verla más. Eso tiene tanta gracia...

Se hubiese acostado con Padgget, y lo sabe. No porque lo ponga la novela que escribió basándose en ella, no porque crea que la conoce hasta ese punto. Le molesta cuánto ha acertado, cuánto se ha visto reflejada en la visión que tenía de ella ese hombre, pero su orgullo se niega a reconocer que la conoce. El mismo orgullo que le dice que habría sido capaz de dejar a un lado los sentimientos y simplemente sentir.

Porque es sencillamente cansado, agotador, dejar el sexo a un lado y fingir que no está ahí. Triste que sexo sea lo que ocurre en la bañera cuando hay tiempo. Agua fría al final, sólo eso. Imágenes desleídas de hombres sin rostro, imágenes de él, colándose en la fantasía, imágenes y sólo imágenes, ni sonido, ni olor, ni sabor, ni más tacto que el de sus propios dedos. No hubiese sido para demostrarse que puede, quizá un poco aunque no lo quiera reconocer, hubiese sido sentir un hombre junto a ella, una pequeña variación en la constante de tristeza y frío. Lo hubiese hecho, no por la sensación de sentirse deseada, de que él la mirase de forma distinta, que Padgget pensaba a juzgar por lo que escribió, lo hubiese hecho por la pequeña porción de cercanía que implicó lo que le dijo cuando la abordó en la iglesia unos días antes, dispuesto a contarle su vida, por aquello de que rara vez se sentía atraído por alguien, de que en eso se parecían.

Rara vez. Ella sí se conoce y sabe que eso es cierto, demasiado cierto. Rara vez un sentimiento se clava en su interior y decide quedarse. Eso complica las cosas.

El sexo del que sin darse cuenta apenas ha ido decidiendo, paso a paso, suprimir de su vida no tiene camino por el que volver. Sólo el deseo hacia Mulder se mantiene constante, retirado en su exilio, no admitido como posibilidad, pero presente. Y, como siempre, se pregunta a dónde llevaría esa posibilidad. Qué ocurriría, cómo cambiarían las cosas si sencillamente lo hiciesen.

Aparece, como siempre, esa gran constante que debe prevalecer por

encima de todo: Nada debe separarles, ni siquiera correr el riesgo.

Él estuvo a punto de besarla cuando pensó que iba a irse, eso se parece a una respuesta, cuando lo dio todo por perdido, entonces sí, quizá sólo un modo de retenerla. Se tomó como algo personal que se acostase con aquel hombre un par de años atrás. Pero no hay más señales, no claras, no las ve.

Le mira, parado ante un semáforo, las manos sobre el volante y la mirada al otro lado de la ventanilla, huyendo de la suya. Piensa que se siente incómodo por lo que acaba de ocurrir, quizá al pensar en lo incómoda que debe sentirse ella. Un completo desconocido soltándoles a la cara eso de que se había equivocado en su libro, que ella no puede enamorarse porque ya está enamorada. Puede con todo lo demás pero le agotan estas situaciones en las que hay que fingir que no ha ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido. Es obvio lo que quería decir, es todo tan obvio que le rompe los nervios.

Recuerda la última vez que las cosas se pusieron difíciles de ignorar. Unas semanas atrás, Mulder y su incapacidad para resistirse a decir las cosas que, por suerte o por desgracia, se presenta tan sólo en episodios temporales. Él estaba destrozado, un caso que le había afectado personalmente. De aquella no tenían los expedientes x y estaban de vuelta a una habitación de motel, la de él. Ella trataba de convencerle de que debían mantenerse, hacer su trabajo y aguantar, mientras él hablaba de no poder hacerlo, no poder resistir las continuas humillaciones del Director Kersh. El se tumbó en la cama, mientras ella hacía una extensa disertación sobre los motivos para aguantar, que no se creía.

-Aguanto por nosotros, -acabó diciendo él.-el único orgullo que me queda es que por más que lo han intentado nunca han logrado separarnos.

Se acercó a la cama, sólo para darle un beso en la mejilla, sólo porque tenía ganas de llorar, de rabia y de emoción. Pero al hacerlo él le agarró de la mano.

-Quédate. Sólo un rato, sólo esta noche, sólo a dormir.

Scully se tumbó en la cama, pensando que sólo sería un rato, sólo lo suficiente hasta que él se quedase dormido. Entonces él la besó en los labios, un beso suave casi una caricia.

-A pesar de lo que acabo de hacer, lo prometo, sólo a dormir.

Mantuvo su palabra. Le acarició el costado hasta quedarse dormido, incluso bajó la tela de su camiseta cubriendo un pedazo de piel, para no acariciarla directamente. Ni una palabra, nada más. Agotador, insoportable.

Aquella noche se preguntó hasta quedarse dormida si él la deseaba, por qué no había más que un beso, por qué no había más que una caricia. Se preguntó qué hacía Mulder con el deseo, qué era en su vida el sexo. Sólo sabía de un montón de cintas de vídeo, huida fácil, válvula de escape, no quería saber más y sí quería. Hacía demasiado que no observaba nada que indujese a pensar que había estado con alguien. Quería saber exactamente qué deseaba.

Soñó que hacían el amor, en silencio, despacio, sobre aquella misma cama. Un sueño demasiado intenso, lo suficiente para tener total certeza respecto al porqué de lo que ocurrió en cuanto abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, clavada en ella. Él dudó un instante antes de acercarse, otro tras rozar sus labios, se separó levemente, esperando una respuesta, y la besó, con nada más que pasión, despacio, como si aún fuese el sueño, distinto, real.

Aún se pregunta si fue sólo un error, su error, dudar después, mirarle en esa duda, susurrar un "Mulder, yo..." mientras negaba con la cabeza. Después de esas palabras iban un montón de motivos y razones totalmente razonables sobre mantenerse juntos, lo difícil que era todo y lo que ocurriría si lo complicaban aún más. Pero no tuvo tiempo, él sonrió y asintió despacio.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Podemos olvidarlo.

¿Cuántas cosas puede uno olvidar?, se pregunta mientras él aparca el coche, ¿cuántas puedes no olvidar y dejar a un lado como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido? ¿Cuánto falta para que desaparezca de tu mente lo que has escuchado? ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en aquella noche y en todo lo demás?

Paddget vuelve a tener razón en su estúpido libro que en realidad no trata de ella porque no la conoce: Ese no es su fuerte, ella no sabe cuáles son las respuestas, ella no sabe qué pasa por la mente de los demás.

Eso es lo que se le da bien a Mulder, él pudo ver incluso su sueño.

-¿Estás bien, Scully?

-Sí.

Responde por inercia. No está bien. Ni se acerca a estarlo. Él se mantiene a la espera.

-Me asusta un poco,-continúa tratando de desviar la atención,-pensar que ha estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo. Es...

-¿Perturbador? En serio tú, tú precisamente, crees que se ha metido en la mente del asesino, que puede haber adivinado sus movimientos.

Scully sabe lo que hay detrás. No es lo que dice, es cómo lo dice, es que lo diga sin mirarla.

-¿Preguntas si se metió en la mía?-lo ha dicho en pasado, pero no le basta, necesita remarcar que no quiere una respuesta respecto a que haya dicho que está enamorada-¿Preguntas sobre el libro?

Mulder ni siquiera parece querer disimular. Sonríe con cierto embarazo.

-Creo que te observó, nada más, creo que se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Eso es lo que creo.

Scully se muere de miedo, se muere, no quiere enfrentarse a lo que tiene ante ella, no de esa manera. No puede responder a si tenía razón en que le preocupa lo que piense de ella, en que se habría acostado con él, en que está enamorada.

-Es difícil, ya sabes,-continúa él tratando de quitarle importancia,-ver lo que tienes demasiado cerca.

-El no me tenía cerca,-responde con rabia. Odia que le haya metido en esa situación, odia que se haya atrevido a hablar sobre ella con tal vehemencia.

Con tal acierto, salvo en aquello que estaba cegado por sus sentimientos.

-Ya.

Es Mulder quien la tiene cerca, y se da cuenta de que habla de cómo él la ve al decir eso. Le es difícil verla. Quiere salir de allí. Salir corriendo antes de que nombre lo que ya sabe, por más desdibujado que esté por la cercanía.

-Tenemos que poner una cámara en su apartamento, eso es lo que sé. Descubrir cuál es el verdadero contacto con el asesino.

Y olvidar su estúpido libro cuanto antes, piensa, volver a olvidarlo todo.

Todo se mantiene en calma mientras trabajan, mientras colocan la cámara. Queda mucho tiempo aún, varias horas, antes de que Padgget pueda volver.

Ese es el problema. Las horas muertas, las horas de espera, las horas que hay que llenar con nada.

Antes era distinto, entre divertido y agradable. Aburrido y pesado a veces. Pero nunca tan complicado.

Nunca tan complicado como esta vez. El recuerdo de lo que Padgget dijo flota entre ambos, hay una tensión palpable, demasiadas cosas esta vez. El libro, las imágenes, que la encontrase ahí, al otro lado de la pared, con él, en la cama.

Ella con él en la cama, descrito minuciosamente en esa novela.

Pero la única verdad es que el autor se equivocó. Buen tratamiento del personaje, pequeño error de cálculo en el desarrollo de la acción.

La novela era casi buena. Le habría gustado, tal como dijo Mulder, si hubiese sido sólo ficción. Pero como realidad no valía.

No valía.

Scully quiere sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, cuanto antes. Está trabajando, está esperando a que el agua para el té hierva. Mulder está en la habitación de al lado esperando el té. Ella no debería estar colorada, ni excitada, ni pensando en lo que está pensando. Que Mulder también lo leyó. Si Mulder se excitó al leerlo.

Que sabe la respuesta. Si Mulder también se puso en el lugar del personaje, como ella le puso. No está ocurriendo, no está pensando en ello, no se lo está planteando así. Sólo está esperando a que el agua hierva para volver...a sentarse a su lado excitada. Mejor que no hierva. "Nunca hierve cuando miras" se dice, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene una que no mirar antes de que estalle?

Sólo quiere un cambio pequeño en realidad, eso se dice.

Siempre acaba pensando en él. No debería, le acabará acarreando problemas "Los problemas ya están ahí, estúpida", se dice. No debería estarlo pensando. Sólo que ocurre que una es humana y las cosas son como son, y puedes retirar el sexo de la ecuación y seguir sumando... pero eso no evita que siga ahí, que recuerdes en todo momento que eliminaste algo porque no te apetecía complicarte con ello. El tiempo que pases sin mirar es tu decisión, pero el agua acabará hirviendo, hecho científico. Y ella está pensando en lo que está pensando. Evidencia.

-No estoy pensando en lo que estoy pensando, -murmura para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pero sabe que, mire donde mire...

-Hierve.

-¿Qué?

Se vuelve sobresaltada hacia él, en la puerta, mirándola divertido.

-Que hierve, el agua. ¿A dónde estabas mirando? Y, por cierto, ¿en qué no estabas pensando?

Seguro que no está tan sonrojada como parece desde dentro. Y alabado sea Dios porque eso sea lo único patente.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Mulder.

Él camina hacia ella, la rodea para apagar el fuego y permanece allí, mirándola.

-Scully, es...obvio que este caso te implica pero, no sé si... no sé, si te sientes incómoda al respecto.

Incómoda porque Mulder haya leído una historia en la que un personaje que es, sin duda, ella se lo hacía con el que es sin duda su vecino de al lado ya que el personaje era una mujer solitaria que se planteaba constantemente lo que su compañero pensaría de ella y, curiosamente, su compañero en la vida real haya irrumpido en el piso del escritor encontrándola sentada junto a él en la cama. ¿Qué podría llevar a alguien a pensar que eso le haría sentir incómoda? ¿El más básico sentido común? Y Mulder no tiene de eso, lo que tiene es la maldita costumbre de estar siempre demasiado cerca, su cocina es inmensa, quizá no inmensa pero aún así no entiende porqué tiene que estar preguntándole eso a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, si te refieres a lo que ponía el libro y a lo que ocurrió: No ocurrió, no habría ocurrido, sólo estábamos hablando. No sé a lo que te refieres.

No lo sabe en realidad, por eso lo teme. No quiere saber a lo que se refiere, no quiere pensar en esas imágenes flotando en el cerebro de él.

Le ve morderse el labio, más contención que duda, porque Mulder se está mordiendo preguntar un "¿De qué estabais hablando?" al que sabe que no tiene derecho.

-No me importa lo que pone el libro, -dice sonriendo con timidez y cierta complicidad- Es tu vida. Pero...me importa lo que te ocurre.

-No ocurrió, Mulder.

Le responde tajante, esperando que funcione, esperando que esa voz que le dice "Si fuese sólo mi vida habría ocurrido" se calle de una vez.

-Ya, te conozco y todo eso, ¿no?-continúa él con la misma sonrisa cercana y tímida, -pero no sé lo que piensas, por eso te lo estoy preguntando. Me...gustaría saberlo.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" le responde en su mente, "Ten cuidado" se dice a sí misma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-no disimula el cansancio en su voz, lo fuerza, de hecho.

Mulder la mira largamente, sencillamente inquisitivo.

-¿Cómo quieres que acabe esta conversación, Scully?

Sólo quiere que acabe pronto, sólo eso.

-Es difícil estar solo.-Afirma él, como si eso fuese todo.

-La soledad es una opción,-responde como una autómata.

-Es una opción difícil.

-¿Lo es?

-¿Lo es para ti?

Scully sabe que ha perdido, acaba de perder el estúpido juego. Es como en el ajedrez, piensa, quedan muchos movimientos pero acaba de hacer ése que pronostica haber perdido.

-Yo no me siento solo.

Y ahora es cuando ve su rey acorralado. Cuando empiezan los nervios y una comete un error tras otro.

-¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso?

-Depende de cuál sea la verdad y de cómo quieras que acabe esta conversación.

La verdad es un "yo tampoco", es un "sí te sientes solo", es un "sé exactamente cómo", es "un mira, el agua está hirviendo desde hace tiempo", es un "dímelo tú",

-Sólo quiero que acabe ya,- y hay lágrimas en sus ojos, mezcla de tristeza y de confusión, lágrimas de derrota que no piensa permitir que caigan.

-Scully, lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Si me estoy, ya sabes, metiendo en tu vida.

Y ella ríe ante esa frase, curiosa frase, curiosa expresión, se partiría de risa si no fuese porque probablemente eso liberaría también las lágrimas.

-Es... un poco tarde para eso.

Hay muchas cosas que sólo puede imaginar de Mulder, pero hay una que sabe exactamente cómo hace, y es abrazar. Aunque se resista a ello, no puede evitar pensar que es tremendamente tierno que en esta ocasión lo haga con tal torpeza, sin saber dónde poner sus manos, dudando entre besar su frente o su mejilla. Besa ambas, tras la duda, acaricia su espalda levemente con los pulgares mientras mantiene el abrazo, lejano.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?-susurra en su oído con una cercanía que borra el hecho de que su cuerpo sigue lejos.

Y Scully piensa que es obvio de lo que están hablando, está escrito, hablan de la frase que sabe se repite en la mente de Mulder muy por encima de las imágenes escritas, hablan de que nunca ocurrió, nunca se acostó con Padgget y que no lo habría llegado a hacer, de que ella no puede enamorarse, porque ya está enamorada. Y una vez más no está pensando lo que está pensando, está mirando hacia otro lado. No está pensando que es una lástima que el libro no hablase sobre Mulder, eso facilitaría un poco las cosas.

El libro sí hablaba de él, en realidad, el gran creador de perfiles, el gran experto en conductas. Sabe perfectamente de qué están hablando y le odia por huir de ese modo, por dar vueltas y vueltas a lo obvio.

Se separa de él, le separa.

-No lo sé. Tú eres quien ha empezado esta conversación, y quien parece saber cómo va a acabar. Sólo era un libro, sólo son palabras de un hombre que no me conocía por más que creyese conocerme. Olvídalo.

Mulder asiente, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Predigo, que ahora es cuando actuamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Es un patrón. Lo tomo por respuesta respecto a cómo querías que acabase.

Se aleja hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien dónde ir. Se están quedando sin lugares a los que huir.

-¿Es tan sólo por lo que dijo, Mulder?

Se da cuenta de que la cocina era verdaderamente inmensa, porque siente que le está perdiendo a pesar de que esté ahí, en la puerta, apoyado contra el quicio, la cabeza sobre su brazo, los ojos cerrados.

-Es...por todo, por todo lo que hay que olvidar. Por todo lo que parece que hay que negar. Es por lo que cuesta huir y por si nos quedamos sin lugares a los que huir y porque es peligroso huir. –la mira de nuevo-Es, sólo, porque si lo que dijo es cierto, no estarías sola en ello.

Scully retira la mirada. No esperaba eso, eso no. Quizá algo parecido, pero no eso.

El agua hirviendo en todas partes.

-Scully, mi respuesta está dada y mi pregunta es sencilla.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Ya,-dice él asintiendo,- me lo suponía. Si no te importa preferiría que te fueses, tengo unas cuantas cosas que olvidar.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a que no es sencillo.

-Simplifiquémoslo.

Se acerca a ella decidido, sólo es buscar una respuesta, no es algo sencillo, pero es algo que hay que hacer. La besa, simplemente buscando, y la respuesta está ahí, clara como nunca, inolvidable, sin duda. Demasiado intensa para poder pensar en qué viene ahora, esa locura de Scully sobre que él sabía cómo iban a acabar las cosas. Así que pierde el paso, muy despacio. Sonríe ante el suspiro de ella cuando el beso acaba, y decide que quiere más respuestas, todas, y ahora. Lo que va a hacer probablemente sea una locura en toda la extensión de la palabra, por eso decide que, entre las tres locas opciones que acaban de aparecer en su mente, hay una que debe nombrar primero.

-Tres opciones, Scully.

-¿Tres?-ríe con nerviosismo entre la excitación.

Está empezando a levantarle la falda con una lentitud que contrasta con el beso, dejando un espacio entre ellos que de pronto vuelve a parecerle inmenso, hasta que entiende el por qué.

-La primera implica un ruidoso portazo, quizá alguna lesión para mí. Agradecería que si te decides por esta lo hicieses cuanto antes.

La falda aún a medio muslo, sus manos aún apoyadas en la encimera. Le abrazó en el beso, mientras él sostenía su rostro se agarró a su cadera, le clavó las uñas, cree recordar, pero luego él se separó, sólo sus dedos deslizando la tela y su frente sobre la de ella, y su voz que parece acariciar, sólida. Quiere tocarle, pero necesita sostenerse.

-La segunda, espero que ruidosa, -pierde el tono serio por un momento-si no tomas pronto la primera lo descubriré, implica tan sólo algo más que olvidar, pero eh, somos fuertes y estamos hechos a ello, así que seguiremos siendo maravillosos compañeros y todo eso.

Su falda ya está en su cintura y Mulder imposiblemente quieto, la mira, esperando.

-¿Primera o segunda, de momento?

-No has explicado del todo lo que..

La besa de nuevo, le fallan las rodillas, se agarra fuertemente a la encimera para no caer.

-¿Decías?

La puerta está demasiado lejos para poder llegar hasta ella.

-Segundademomento.

Entonces el espacio desaparece. En un solo movimiento lento le baja las medias y las bragas y está contra ella, en una mezcla de gemidos, su erección contra su vientre, su mano entre sus piernas, sus dedos abriéndose paso con ternura, ella se ladea levemente para aumentar el contacto, otro gemido roto mientras los labios de Mulder se deslizan sobre su sien. El piensa que no va a poder, no va a poder seguir hablando, no va a poder resistir el deseo de hundirse en ella, sólo que si lo permite, si permite que simplemente le toque, realmente no podrá resistirlo, no ahora, no sintiendo lo que está sintiendo. Sólo es deseo, puede con ello, está acostumbrado.

-Tercera opción, Scully.

El primer movimiento fuerte de sus dedos le arranca un grito tal que es a él a quien le fallan las rodillas, ella se aferra a sus brazos. Mulder se detiene, sólo un instante, traga saliva, intenta calmarse. Todo llegará, sabe lo que quiere ahora.

Continua, con la voz ya totalmente turbada.

-La tercera opción, se parece a la segunda, empieza igual, ruidosa por lo visto-Scully se echa a reír, le muerde el cuello en venganza arrancándole un gemido.-La diferencia viene después,-acelera el ritmo, aún suave,-la diferencia está en que no olvidamos, y en consecuencia nos destrozamos la vida o lo que sea que sea eso a lo que tienes tanto miedo.

Y Scully sencillamente se emociona, sencillamente busca sus labios y le besa con la suavidad que le permite lo excitada que está. Sencillamente intenta abrirse paso entre sus cuerpos para alcanzarle, pero él se mantiene contra ella, no se lo permite.

-Mulder, tienes que dejarme espacio.

-¿Para qué?

Ella levanta la ceja, le encanta ver el gesto de siempre tan distorsionado.

-No.

-¿Qué?

Le encanta ver la incredulidad de siempre, tan distorsionada.

-Tú eliges entre las opciones, yo elijo estar plenamente consciente cuando te ocurra.

Su expresión, sus gemidos, su humedad, más vale que no le toque, aún así le costará estar consciente. Tiene que seguir hablando, hasta a él le parece pura cabezonería, pero piensa mantenerse.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué significaba el no de antes?

-Mulder,-verdadero ruego en su voz,-necesito tocarte.

Le está sujetando con la otra mano por la cadera, realmente no puede alcanzarle, se rinde, le acaricia los labios.

-¿Qué significaba?

-Que no era sencillo.

-Entonces me debes una respuesta.

Piensa que, si no estuviese a punto de tener un orgasmo, le odiaría. Pero vuelve a pensar, y decide que le odia de todos modos.

-No puedes...hacerme esa pregunta ahora.

Otro beso, profundo, largo, intenso.

-Dilo.

Cruza su mente la idea de que los besos de Mulder son un buen método de interrogatorio, no piensa divulgar la información, pero, vaya, es un hecho.

-No estás sólo en ello.

Lo dice con los ojos entrecerrados, sudando, una sonrisa dulce mantenida entre gemidos y respiración entrecortada.

-Por supuesto que no lo estás, Mulder.

Ha imaginado más veces lo que sería ver a Scully a punto de tener un orgasmo entre sus brazos que lo que sería escucharle decir algo así, de cualquier modo, es la primera vez en su vida que se plantea que su imaginación se queda muy corta. Siente ganas de llorar, y siente que no podrá soportarlo, no es ya la excitación, es el sentimiento, va a derrumbarse ahí mismo, en medio de su cocina, caer al suelo abrazado a ella y no podrá hacer nada más que mantenerla abrazada hasta que se mueran de hambre o cualquier estupidez real por el estilo.

Se mantienen frente a frente, ella casi gritando, aferrada a su nuca, mirándole a los ojos, firmando lo que acaba de decir, y sabe que no está solo, ni en ello ni en nada.

-Bésame,-lo ruega en vez de hacerlo, por primera vez.

Scully le besa, arrastrada en un intenso orgasmo, grita en su boca, un tiempo infinito, no sabe cuándo parar, no sabe cómo, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ocurriendo, sigue sintiendo su cadera golpear contra él, hasta que rompe el beso, con otro beso suave, un leve gesto de dolor, se detiene.

Mirándole a los ojos.

Sencillamente inolvidable.

Ella está temblando, se retira levemente, con cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Asiente y le acerca de nuevo. Aún no puede mantenerse en pie.

-Perfectamente, pero abrázame. Sólo un momento, -susurra en su oído,- te prometo que será sólo un momento.

El desliza su rostro sobre su pelo, hundido en su olor, la abraza con fuerza.

-Tranquila, no hay prisa.

Siente su risa contra su pecho.

-Sí que la hay.

-No tiene gracia,-responde riendo.

-Todo la tenía hace un momento.

Se separa para mirarle, desabrochándole el cinturón. Ternura en sus ojos y la misma sonrisa mantenida, ahora calmada, con el mismo fondo. Se deja hacer, perdido en sus ojos. Quiere recordar siempre su expresión en ese instante. Odia lo rápido que va a ser, desea en realidad estar en la cama, dentro de ella, desnudos, piel contra piel, pero no podría ahora, no podrá resistir ni un minuto,

-Después, ...-susurra tras el primer gemido al contacto de su mano envolviéndole.

Y Scully le sonríe.

-Después, Mulder, no pienses, sólo no pienses.

Se deja hacer, mirando su mano, mirando su rostro, sus ojos adormilados aún, besos suaves, un ritmo lento, va a ocurrir rápido de todos modos, sabe que es inevitable, no se resiste, piensa en después, se hunde en los besos, se deja llevar, ella sí resiste el deseo, y le mira fijamente y, justo cuando siente que va a ocurrir, se acerca a sus labios

-Mulder, por si te interesa, opción 3.

estalla, intenta besarla, pero ni siquiera puede, entre espasmos y gemidos, consigue acariciarla, hasta que deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, agotado.

-No podría olvidar esto, ni quiero intentarlo.

Se tambalean hasta la habitación, de la mano, temblando ahora de puro frío. No se miran hasta que están metidos en la cama y, después, sólo eso. Se miran sonriendo. Hirviendo, por todas las veces que han mirado hacia otro lado.


End file.
